


Meeting

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Category: Flop Stoppers (Short Film)
Genre: All I know how to write is be dumbass be soft be hyper focus, Kid Fic, M/M, This is just a ball of headcanons, college fic, her name is benny, idk what this even is, seed the hamster!, spencer has an older sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: They met as kids.
Relationships: Graham/Spencer (Flop Stoppers)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Does anybody read for this fandom? Nope! Am I gonna keep writing for it? Yup!  
> Basically just Graham and Spencer meeting as kids,and then a bunch of my and ducks headcanons crammed into snapshots  
> Thanks duck for all the wonderful ideas that I just go batshit for

Spencer arranged his pencil, trying to align it perfectly in the corner of his desk. 

“Alright, everybody. Silent reading time.” The teacher announced.

He pulled out his comic, hoping the teacher wouldn’t notice. She’d taken away so many comics and given him boring books with no superheroes to read whenever she noticed. Spencer curled around the book as she walked down the middle of the classroom, looking at everybodies books. 

“Spencer, is that another comic?” She raised an eyebrow. “You know you aren’t allowed to read those in class, they aren’t real books. Hand it over, you can get it back at the end of the day.” She glanced over at the next kid. “Graham, you too. No comic books.” 

Both boys reluctantly handed them over. Spencer noticed a familiar cover, and started to do a little leg bounce. This guy read Detective Dark too! He just had to make it through to recess. 

…

“Hi!”

“Hi?” The other boy, Graham, turned around to see an incredibly excited Spencer behind him. 

“You were reading detective dark! What’s your favourite one?”

Graham fiddled with his fingers. “I don’t know, I’ve only read two of them. I can’t find them.”

“I have like fifty I stole from my sister!” Spencer grinned. “You could come over and read with me if you wanted!?”

Graham brightened. “Sure! Who’s your sister?” 

“Her name is Benny, she’s in fifth grade, so you don’t know her. She has a whole bunch of comic stuff, almost all the detective darks and most of the captain cosmo ones too.”

“Really? I’ve only read one of the captain cosmos ones!”

“Yeah! Wanna play grounders?”

“Sure!”

Graham went to Spencer’s that afternoon, and they read together. The next day, Spencer went to Graham’s house, and they pretended to be superheroes on his trampoline.

For a year and a half, they kept up that cycle, quick friends. Then Graham had to move away.

“Bye.” Spencer scuffed his shoe on the pavement. “Once I become a superhero I’ll time travel back so we can stay friends.”

“Not if I time travel first.” Graham grinned. 

“I’ll beat you! I’m more superheroey!”

“Superheroes don’t wear glasses!”

“They do for their secret identities!” 

“Fine. I’ll beat you still, though.”

…

“Cool shirt.” A brunette guy sat down next to Spencer,who glanced down, having no clue what he was wearing. 

“Oh, thanks. Do you read the comics?” 

“Yeah, a friend I had as a kid got me copies.”

“Cool. My older sister read them, and I just wanted to be like her.” 

“Graham.”

“I had a friend once named that. I’m Spencer.”

For a few months, the pair were casually hanging out, happening to share a few classes. They were sleep deprived together, the only true bonding experience.

“Who’s the kid?”

“Huh?” Graham glanced up. “Oh, that's me when I was younger. I have a bunch of childhood photos up, my mom put them there.”

Spencer picked up another picture, squinting. “That kid looks like me.” 

Graham popped up to see the photo. “Oh, that’s the friend I had who was also a Spencer-“ he turned to face his friend. “Wait, are you like, Spencer Spencer?”

“You’re Graham Graham? We hung out as kids for like a year reading comics Graham?”

“I think so?”

“Cool!”

“Yeah!” 

Spencer drifted off, glancing around again.

“Hey, how gross would ramen be if I used red bull as water?” 

“Pretty gross. Let’s do it.” 

“Look at him!” Spencer stroked the little hamster gently. “He needs a name.”

Graham glanced around frantically, looking for something that doubled as a name. His eye caught on one of the dozens of pillows Spencer had scattered around the apartment. “Pumpkin?”

Spencer frowned. “Pumpkin seed?”

“Seed?”

“Seed. What kind of Halloween costume should we make him? He needs one.”

“Detective dark, duh.” Spencer snorted. 

Graham picked up the tiny animal. “Our son.”

“We should make him an Instagram, like people do for their dogs. Except this ones for Seed the hamster.”

“Yeah!” 

…

Spencer sat hunched over in a dark room, working furiously on something small. Graham flipped on the light, utterly lost as to what his boyfriend was doing.

“Tiny Santa hat.” The longer haired man muttered. “Seed needs a Santa hat.” 

“Alright, but Seed wants you to sleep.” He dropped the hamster on Spencer’s shoulder. “He says if you don’t sleep he’s gonna eat the hat.” 

“Fine.” Spencer grunted, not showing signs of stopping.

Graham frowned, and took immediate action drooping himself into Spencer’s lap, getting in the way. 

“Hey!”

“Sleep.” Graham pulled him down, not bothered to switch to bed. He woke up to Spencer working on the tiny hat again, and was perfectly content to not get off his lap. 

“Call my sister?” Spencer asked a while later. “I finished the hat and she has fancy camera equipment, we need a good picture for Seeds Instagram.”

“Call her yourself, dude. Your phone is right there!”

“She likes you, though. You remind her-

“-of her girlfriend, that doesn’t mean I can seduce her into helping us.” Graham finished with a sigh. “I’m still a guy, it won’t work.”

“Try.” 

“No. Seed can do it.” 

Spencer huffed. “Fine.” He held his phone up to the hamsters cage, miming a squeaky voice to go with the squeaks. 

…

That post in particular was incredibly popular. The candy camera equipment really boosted the quality, and gave them a chance to promote their newest video, ‘ **WHY THE MUSICAL WE MADE STARRING OUR HAMSTER IS THE BEST THING IN MODERN MEDIA** ’ 

They were a bit biased, sure, but it  _ was  _ true. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, comments are my lifeblood!  
> Have a drink of water or I take your kneecaps


End file.
